


BDSM Blunder

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edgeplay, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie, Klaine's daughter, learns way more about her parents'  sex life than she ever wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.joannalark.com/store/products/Men%27s-Leather-Suspender-Belt.html#.VbFqripViko
> 
> That is the link for the belt I imagined Kurt wearing in case you'd like a visual. It's a nsfw link, proceed with caution.

Kurt hummed to himself as he puttered around their bedroom getting everything ready for when Blaine got home. This was something they had discussed for a few months and, while they had experimented with some of the more basic elements already, this was going to be new. He set out their lube, the baby wipes Blaine preferred, and a juice box for after on his nightstand before turning toward the closet for the final step of preparation. 

They hadn’t done much besides toy around with some light spanking and a little power play here and there. Blaine had come to him a few months back, expressing his desire to look into the world of BDSM further and see if there was anything else they might want to try. There definitely had been. Kurt had instantly been mesmerized by all of the apparel that was available while Blaine had soaked up all of the information he could find on Dom/sub dynamics. After reading over some of the articles Blaine had shown him, Kurt was interested as well. He couldn’t deny that the idea of Blaine being so vulnerable and trusting Kurt to take care of him as they explored this side of their relationship was appealing. 

Their sex life certainly wasn’t dull, but they had been married for a couple of decades, so there was no harm in exploring new ways to pleasure each other and expand their bedroom repertoire. Especially since they finally had more freedom to do so, what with Nathan off at college and Ellie keeping busy as a freshman at NYU. She still lived at home, but she spent a lot of her time out and about and they suddenly had tons of quiet time to themselves, and they didn’t want to squander it. 

Kurt opened the closet door and dug around to the back, pulling out what he would be wearing that afternoon. He had deliberated for a while but eventually settled on this gorgeous, leather suspender belt he’d found online. It had corset detailing on the front and zipped up in the back, and he’d bought a pair of black stockings to wear with it. He thought he could wear his harness from high school on top but he’d tried it on and his many growth spurts had eliminated that option so, his belt, stockings, and his black, knee-high Doc Martens would have to suffice for now. 

He had just finished lacing up his second boot when he heard the front door open and shut. Blaine always did have perfect timing. He checked his ensemble over one final time in their full length mirror, took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the landing. 

“Honey, come upstairs. I have a surprise for you,” Kurt shouted down the stairs. He heard Blaine shuffle around next to the front door for a moment and he tried to strike the most alluring, dominant-esque pose he could. He had just decided that biting his lip would be a bit over the top when he heard a shriek and bit down, hard. 

“Ow! Frick!” He rubbed at his lip to see if there was any blood and then realization hit him. That shriek had been too high pitched to be Blaine, which meant… 

Kurt froze and slowly turned to look down the stairs, seeing not his husband, but his eighteen year old daughter staring up at him, wide eyed and smirking. 

Ellie leaned against the bannister and crossed her arms. “You know, Pop, you’re basically an empty-nester now so you can say ‘fuck’ if you want. Also, interesting choice in loungewear.” 

Kurt, despite his best efforts, could feel his cheeks blaze. He gathered himself up tall, affecting his no-nonsense father persona, which was difficult considering, well, everything at that moment. “I thought you had class until three. You’d better not be skipping already, it’s only the third week of the semester.” 

Ellie rolled her eyes. Kurt normally found it endearing that he’d passed that habit onto her, but not so much when it was aimed at him.

Ellie said, “I’m not skipping, I have class until three on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Wednesday. If you and Dad wanted some time with me out of the house, all you had to do was ask. Or at least make sure you’re clear on my schedule beforehand. Seriously, rookie mistake, Pop.” She was enjoying this far too much.

“Yes, I’ll keep that in mind, thank you. Now I’m just going to—“ Kurt started to turn to go back to their room but Ellie interrupted.

“Don’t bother. I’m gonna go hang out with Brock and Jana. You two crazy kids have fun, though!” She turned and swept back out the front door, muttering something about how Nate wouldn’t believe this, before Kurt could say another word. 

He was still frozen at the top of the stairs when Blaine came waltzing in a few minutes later. He was whistling a cheery tune when he started up the stairs but came to an abrupt stop when he spotted Kurt. His shocked face quickly melted into something excited but before he could say anything Kurt shook his head and said, “Nope. Not today. Today I need therapy and cheesecake,” as he turned and plodded back into their room to change. 

* * *

After the disaster that was his first attempt, Kurt had wallowed in his dashed plans and explained his eventful afternoon to Blaine, who, like their daughter, took far too much enjoyment in his husband’s pain. They then decided that surprises, while not without merit, might be tricky with Ellie still living at home and therefore it was best to plan these things out together. Which they did, for the next Tuesday. And Kurt couldn’t be too upset that his surprise had been ruined because the anticipation made waiting for Tuesday to roll around that much sweeter. 

* * *

Finally, it was the big day. Ellie was definitely going to be out of the house until at least six so they both cut out of work a little early and made it home in time to shower together before getting started. 

Kurt made Blaine wait on their bed, naked, while he put on the belt and stockings and boots in the bathroom. He wanted this to be special and, if he was honest, he really hoped he would be able to get Blaine to go into subspace since he hadn’t been able to stop talking about it after reading other peoples’ accounts of how amazing it could be. 

He meditated for a moment, trying to make sure he was in a calm but commanding headspace, and opened the bathroom door. Blaine immediately whipped his head around and his eyes darkened. 

Blaine made to scoot back on the bed but Kurt held up a hand to stop him. He walked around to the end of the bed to face Blaine and he gently pushed on his shoulder until he got the idea and slid onto the floor to kneel in front of him. 

Kurt grinned down at Blaine, who was beaming up at him and had no idea what was in store. He ran his fingers through Blaine’s damp curls and said, “Good boy. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Kurt was sprawled on his side on their bed as he waited for Blaine to catch his breath. They’d been at it for about 45 minutes and Kurt could tell that, while Blaine was loving every bit of what they were doing, he was starting to lose some steam. So far he had edged Blaine five times, something he hadn’t been sure Blaine would like, but every time he got close and Kurt stopped stroking his cock, he would cry out and smile blearily at him. He was so lucky, he had the perfect sub. 

Blaine was breathing normally again so Kurt leaned in to give him a slow, messy kiss. When he pulled away and tried to lock eyes with Blaine he noticed his eyes had a far away look. He seemed happy, though. Kurt didn’t want to break their stride by asking right then, but he hoped that that look meant Blaine was in subspace. He certainly was relaxed, even though he’d been put through the ringer, laying with his wrists tied together and attached to their headboard and his feet spread by strict instruction alone. 

He was slick with sweat and pre-cum had pooled and dried several times below his belly button. He was beautiful. Kurt figured he had been so good that he deserved to come finally, so he sat up and began undoing his boots. Blaine made a questioning noise, too far gone for words. 

Kurt shushed him, “We’re almost done, baby. I’m gonna take all of this off and let you suck me before you can come, okay?” Blaine gave a small nod and Kurt slipped off each boot, then undid his stockings and the belt, and set them all on the floor next to the bed. He didn’t want to stray too far from Blaine when he was like this so he left everything there and straddled Blaine’s chest. 

He stroked Blaine’s cheek and hooked his thumb on his bottom lip, “Open up for me, there you go, good boy.” Kurt slid his cock into Blaine’s slack mouth. Blaine had completely surrendered so Kurt fucked his mouth slowly and easily, pumping in and out while whispering praise. Kurt had been hard for as long as Blaine had so it didn’t take long before he was speeding up his thrusts, holding onto either side of Blaine’s face for more leverage. 

“I-I’m close, sweetie. You’re doing such a good job, such a perfect boy, Blaine. O-ohh,” Kurt’s hips jerked and he came down Blaine’s throat. Blaine luckily wasn’t too out of it to remember to swallow and once Kurt came back to himself he slid back out of Blaine’s mouth. He rolled onto his side, poured some more lube into his palm, and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock, which was leaking once again. Blaine moaned and stopped himself from pushing up into Kurt’s fist, knowing that was against the rules. 

He twisted his fist on every upstroke and kept his movements leisurely and torturous. Blaine struggled weakly against the scarf around his wrists and gasped for breath, already on the cusp of coming again. 

He whimpered, “Please, please, Kurt, please let me come.”

“Just a little bit longer. You can do it, just ten more strokes and then you can come. Count them out for me,” Kurt said.

Blaine whined but he kept count as Kurt’s hand traveled up and down his shaft, slow and steady. 

Finally, Blaine grunted out, “Ten,” and Kurt said, “Okay, honey bee, you can come. That’s it, come on.”

Blaine strained and, on a perfect twist around the head of his cock, came with a breath that punched out of him. Spurt after spurt painted his stomach and chest until he was spent and he relaxed against the pillows. Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine’s mouth and he dutifully licked them clean. 

Kurt spoke softly as he undid the scarf around Blaine’s wrist and wiped him clean with baby wipes, making sure Blaine knew he was so proud of him and that he had done so, so well. Blaine simply laid there, looking blissed out and more relaxed than Kurt had seen him look in a long time. 

Eventually, Blaine’s eyes fluttered open and Kurt helped him sip some juice before he wrapped them both up in their duvet. It would be okay to wait until tomorrow to really clean up, Kurt decided, and they drifted off to sleep, curled together. 

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was sat across from Blaine at their kitchen table, each enjoying their cups of coffee. Blaine hadn’t been able to wipe the smug grin off of his face all morning and Kurt had been relieved to hear that he’d enjoyed himself last night. They were chatting and watching the sun rise when Ellie stumbled into the kitchen and beelined for the coffee machine. She plopped down in her usual chair next to Kurt, took a few sips, and looked between the two of them. 

Her brow furrowed, “Why are you so chipper? It’s too early for anything good to have happened yet.” 

Blaine giggled, actually giggled. He’s in his early forties and he giggled. Kurt shot him an unimpressed look and simply shrugged in response to Ellie’s question. She yawned but kept staring at them, trying to work out what had them so smiley. 

Blaine reached over to hold Kurt’s hand on top of the table and Ellie’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh. So, that’s it. You got laid last night. Wow, well, good for you two. Although, looks like you need to do some research about how to avoid leaving bondage bruises, Pop.” 

Kurt sputtered out some of his coffee and looked down at Blaine’s wrist, and yep. He had some light bruising that didn’t look indicative of long-term damage but definitely looked like he had recently been tied up. He would research how to keep that from happening later but at that moment he had to focus on not revealing any more of the specifics of his sex life to his child. 

Blaine started talking before he could come up with any plausible explanations though, “Ellie, apple of my eye, isn’t it time for you to get going? There’s learning to be done and lectures to be listened to. You don’t want to miss that, do you?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going. You two are no fun.” Ellie chuckled, “At least not outside the bedroom, that is.” She cackled and ran upstairs to change.

Blaine shook his head fondly and Kurt decided he didn’t have the energy to worry about what kind of a parent he was being at that moment. It was early, and he was still tired from last night, but Ellie didn’t seem traumatized so maybe he could just let it slide. He tugged on Blaine’s hand to get his attention.

“So, I was thinking,” he wiggled his brows, “maybe tonight we could try something else we haven’t done before,” Kurt said.

Blaine’s face broke out into a smile, “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

“How do you feel about temperature play?” Kurt asked. Blaine’s jaw dropped and he nodded slowly. 

Kurt continued, “Good, because I’d really like to see what some candles and a few ice cubes could do to you. Just imagine: you, laid out on our bed, all marked up with wax while I tease your nipples with the ice. Sounds like fun, huh?”

Blaine let out a breathy sigh and suddenly Ellie shouted from the entryway, “Okay! I’m leaving now! Not that it matters because you have clearly lost all sense of boundaries and feel no qualms about being sex fiends in front of your baby girl! I’m moving in with literally anyone else, see you at Christmas if you think you can control yourselves by then!” The front door shut with a little more force than usual. 

This time they both giggled, then finished their coffee, and headed off to work. Being pseudo-empty nesters was Kurt’s new favorite thing.


End file.
